An exposure apparatus used in the manufacture of semiconductor devices or liquid crystal displays reduces the size of a highly-complicated circuit pattern formed on a photomask through a high-performance lens, and projects the pattern onto a wafer to form a fine pattern on the wafer. The exposure apparatus illuminates selective areas on the wafer (exposure areas) with laser light to generate thermal energy in the areas. The exposure areas can easily heat up partially. The exposure performed with the exposure apparatus is often repeated a number of times. During the exposure, the wafer, as well as the mounting member on which the wafer is mounted, can heat up partially. The wafer with varying temperatures can have different states of exposure. The mounting member is thus designed to narrow the temperature distribution in the wafer (object) by lowering the temperature of the partially heated wafer or mounting member.
For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes a mounting member including a ceramic body, on which a wafer is mounted, and heating elements and channels for a cooling fluid both arranged in the ceramic body.